Valentine's Day Surprise
by Emmabeth27
Summary: Harry has planned the perfect Valentine's Day date for his boyfriend—and going to the opera is not even the biggest surprise he has in store.


"I am not wearing that." Draco said pointedly.

"Yes you are." Harry didn't even turn to look.

"It's ugly." He complained.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's the height of muggle fashion."

"That makes me feel worse actually. How is this fashion?"

"Just put it on, Draco." Harry finished tying his tie. He turned to look at his reluctant boyfriend.

The blonde was nervously eyeing the suit laying on the bed, looking as if he'd rather ride a hippogriff.

"If you don't put it on yourself, I'm putting it on you." Harry warned.

Draco glared at him a little. "Fine." He said with an exaggerated pout.

Rolling his eyes, Harry went to the bathroom to try to hex his hair into something passable. The outfits were something Harry had picked up about a month ago. He'd known Draco would throw a fit about wearing them so he'd kept them hidden until now.

"Is this right?" Draco came into the bathroom. He was wearing an evening jacket and bowtie, crisp tuxedo white shirt; the evening jacket was a liquid velvet and blue. Harry was ecstatic with the fit. He'd lost touch with muggle money but he still knew that his several thousand pounds spent on Draco had paid off.

"You, look perfect." Harry straightened Draco's bowtie.

Draco looked in the mirror to check how it looked and mess with his hair. After an accident last week with a growfast potion, Draco's hair had grown out so it was at least to his mid-back. Rather than cutting it all back off, Harry had suggested that Draco keep the long hair. After a little persuading, Draco had cut part of it to a side undercut, leaving one side of his hair cut short and the other long. For their night out, Draco had braided the long side, the beautiful braid shining on his shoulder and over his breast pocket.

"You look great, Draco. You always do."

Draco smiled at Harry, relaxing a little. "And you," The blonde looked Harry up and down, "Those muggle clothes look okay on you."

Harry was wearing a black silk dinner jacket, white dress shirt and black bowtie. Yes, he'd spent a couple thousand pounds on his outfit as well. But hey, it was a special occasion and he wanted everything to be perfect.

"But please tell me why we are wearing them." Draco frowned.

Harry looked back in the mirror, still trying to fix his hair. "Because, I just want one date, ONE DATE mind you, with my boyfriend without half a dozen reporters showing up and everything we say and do being publicly analyzed."

"Still not able to handle your own magnificence and fanbase?" Draco teased.

Rolling his eyes, Harry tweaked Draco's nose. "Don't pretend that you don't have your own fans now. You just HAD to go and become the best Healer in Europe."

Draco puffed up a little, compliments were never wasted on him, "So we are heading to Muggle London just for a date? You're crazy." Draco shook his head fondly.

"It's Valentine's Day. I want it to be special. And you're going to go along with it because you love me." Harry pointed out.

"Possibly." He smirked, "But I'm not sure that's enough motivation."

"How about after we get home I'll let you top?" Harry used the ace up his sleeve.

Draco's eyes gleamed, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this date started." He practically ran out of the house.

"The opera?" Draco looked surprised when the taxi stopped.

Harry paid the driver and took Draco's hand, pulling him along. "The opera."

"But you hate the opera." Draco was clearly puzzled.

"But you love the opera." Harry countered, tugging Draco to the ticket counter.

It was wonderfully refreshing to be around muggles Harry thought. Even though they'd changed since Harry had last lived among muggles, the general atmosphere was much the same. There was something about muggle society that Harry had started to appreciate after years of living in the Wizarding world, muggles just seemed so much more relaxed somehow. Maybe it was because there hadn't been a war here in recent years, but the way that everyone shuffled about their own business seemed more laid back.

Of course, he and Draco still drew a few looks, but thankfully, it had nothing to do with being famous. Harry who had found the social attention since the war to be almost unbearable at times, he appreciated being able to relax tonight. He already had enough to worry about this evening without the pressure of society.

They stopped and picked up the tickets Harry had ordered weeks ago and went inside to their seats. Draco smiled when he looked at his ticket and saw which opera they were seeing.

"You do like this one right?" Harry asked a little nervously, he really hadn't paid much attention to Draco's list of the operas he did and didn't like.

"Tosca? Yes, I love this one." Draco gave Harry a soft smile, "It's one of my absolute favorites actually."

"Good." Harry smiled back, he took Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Draco said quietly once they were seated.

"What do you mean?" Harry fought the reflex to check his pocket or look away with guilt.

"Come on, don't play that way with me." Draco smiled, he lightly ran his finger over the shell of Harry's ear. "The opera, one of my favorites, no less, plus you're actually going to hand your precious ass over to me tonight. Something is going on."

Harry gave Draco a wry smile, "I've told you before, I'm busy chasing dark wizards around. I can hardly say the reason I didn't catch a bad guy was because my boyfriend pounded me into the mattress the night before and I couldn't run."

"And yet, you're taking that risk tonight. What's going on, Harry?" Draco persisted.

Taking Draco's teasing hand off his face, Harry held it in his lap. "I told you, it's Valentine's Day. I want a nice date with you. I'm allowed to ask for that aren't I?"

"And this 'nice date' just happens to be things that I like?"

"Oh trust me, I'm going to enjoy it as well." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco looked at him for a second more, still slightly suspicious but he relented and just squeezed Harry's hand.

About halfway through the opera Harry was becoming sorry he'd bought the tickets. Maybe a nice trip to a museum or trimming each other's toenails would be more interesting. It all became worth it however when during the final act he heard a little sniffle beside him. Looking over Harry was shocked to see tears streaming down Draco's face as he watched the stage. Harry hid a smile behind his hand and pretended he didn't see anything. Any other day he would give Draco so much shit about this, but for today, he was going to let it ride.

When the lights came up Harry sneaked another look at Draco, his face was totally dry and except for a little red in his eyes you couldn't tell he'd just sobbed over some music.

"Did you like it?" Harry asked as they left the theatre.

"Absolutely." Draco smiled, "It was wonderful." He said in a little dreamy voice before he blushed slightly and shrugged, "For muggles that is." He muttered.

"Oh yeah, I'm fooled." Harry laughed. "Come on, dinner." The restaurant was one Harry had slaved over finding, knowing just how terribly fussy about his food Draco was.

The dinner was perfect thankfully, both of them relaxed and enjoying a night out.

"What should we get for dessert? When the cart went by I thought that tiramisu looked great." Harry mused.

Draco smiled playing with the stem of his wine glass. "Let's have dessert at your place." He suggested, his knee touching Harry's under the table.

Harry tipped his head to the side, not understanding, "But I don't have any dessert at home."

With a little smirk, Draco lightly ran his fingertips over Harry's hand on the table. He snaked around Harry's wrist, touching Harry's pulse that always leapt under his fingers.

"Oh," Harry blushed a little, he still had a tendency to miss the glaringly obvious things which seemed to amuse Draco to no end.

"Is that a yes?" Draco teased.

"Yes." Harry muttered, embarrassed and flustered. He was perfectly happy being the one to chase Draco down and seduce him, but the reverse gave him butterflies for some reason.

Draco chuckled, fully aware of Harry's emotions and looking too damn pleased with himself.

Harry paid the bill and they left. Draco took Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers. Of course, it attracted a few looks, but Harry smiled. So long as the people looking at them didn't try to publish a news article about them, he thought they could stare as much as they like.

However, his plans had been derailed a little. The plan had been that after the meal to go for a walk and find the perfect setting in the park. Everything needed to be perfect and the moment just right. Now Harry was going to have to think on his feet. No surprise that Draco had changed his plans though. Derailing Harry's plans was Draco's forte actually, Harry thought with a smile.

They were back at Grimmauld Place in no time. Redecorating Grimmauld Place had been a massive undertaking and Harry had probably gotten more pleasure out of remodeling the Black family home than he should have. However, the result was not just livable, but for the first time in Harry's life, he had a space of his very own. His enjoyment of living alone hadn't stopped him from inviting Draco to move in, but so far, Draco had resisted.

The first time Draco had refused to move in, he'd offered some weak excuse like he couldn't stand Harry's mess. The second time it had been related to the fact that Draco was too busy with his career to contemplate a move. The last time he'd just said it would draw even more attention from the press that always hounded them. Harry had pointed out that the press would be annoying at first but they'd get used to it in time. Draco had just fondly shaken his head and said that if they were surrounded by press all the time, Harry's fanbase would be sure to break the two of them up.

Finally, Harry had realized why Draco had kept refusing to move in. A whole other slew of things also began to make sense, why, for instance, except for one special moment, he'd not repeated those three little words. Or why he got so edgy and would sometimes pull away from Harry for days until Harry tracked him down. Somewhere, deep inside, Draco was worried the relationship was going to end.

At first of course, Harry had been mad as anything. What kind of freaking idiot was Draco being? Harry wouldn't have chased Draco all around town and practically blackmailed him into a relationship if he wasn't serious about this. It had been more than a little tempting to do something terribly stupid just to get back at the blonde idiot. Thankfully, however, Harry had grown up a little since the days where he just rolled with his first impulse.

After that initial wave of anger rolled by, Harry had made his current plan to convince his loveable and tender boyfriend that there wasn't anything wrong with being fully committed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco asked as Harry headed up the stairs.

"Bedroom?" Harry looked at him curiously.

"Oh no, you don't." Draco took Harry's hand and led him into the living room. "Your ass is mine tonight, and I want you to sit it on that sofa." He chuckled and gave Harry a little push so that he sat.

Harry laughed and settled in, "From the way you dashed out of the restaurant I thought you'd be all over me in a hot minute."

"Always think you have me figured out." Draco clicked his tongue. He slid out of his dinner jacket, "Wait." He ordered before disappearing for a minute.

Draco being bossy with him was nothing new, their relationship involved a lot of tug-a-war between them. Normally, Harry would have done something like move to the other side of the sofa, or even go sit in the kitchen, small little disobediences that amused him.

"You actually stayed," Draco smiled when he came back, "Good boy." He passed Harry a silver hairbrush.

Harry looked at the brush with a curious expression.

Draco sat next to Harry on the sofa, so the side of his head with the long braid was near Harry.

"Your hair actually looked good tonight." Draco said, leaning back and carefully unbraiding his hair.

"Really?" Harry grinned, Draco never complimented his hair.

The blonde nodded and smiled at him, "So as a reward you get to brush my hair."

Harry laughed, "That's the reward?"

Draco wasn't fazed by Harry's reaction, he just smiled and waited expectantly.

"You are such a queen." Harry muttered. He was a little nervous though, he'd never actually brushed anyone else's hair.

He touched Draco's hair, running his fingers through the long pale blonde hair he loved so much. Carefully, Harry put the brush at the top of Draco's head and started brushing it.

Draco closed his eyes with a content smile.

With large soft strokes, Harry started running the brush from the top to the ends. It was surprisingly enjoyable, brushing the hair this way and that, watching it fall back into place. The way the soft strands of hair shimmered and flowed over Harry's calloused hands made him smile. Draco was certainly smiling, the more Harry brushed and played with his hair, the more Draco relaxed until he was practically purring under Harry's hands.

Harry would never have guessed that just brushing someone's hair could be an intimate act. The way Draco had melted into it made Harry want to do it more often, and definitely in bed when he could best enjoy a relaxed and mellow Draco.

"I think it's fully brushed." Draco was looking at him, his blue eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Right." Harry blushed and handed back the silver brush. He'd been too distracted and lost in enjoying himself and forgotten everything else.

Draco chuckled, put his fingertips under Harry's chin, and gave him a small kiss, the merest brush of his full lips.

"Come along." He sauntered up the stairs and Harry followed with his mouth open. Without even trying Draco seemed to have the power to reduce Harry to a drooling teenager again.

"Turn on the bathwater." Draco directed him, sliding off his bowtie.

"A bath?" Harry asked, again surprised at the direction the evening was taking.

Draco nodded and followed Harry into the bathroom. He unbuttoned his top button and then smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry was naturally cautious of things that made Draco make that little smile.

While Harry started the water, Draco poured in some of his fancy bath powders he kept at Harry's house but never used. Instantly the room was full of the smell of lotus blossom and amber. Draco took a deep breath a made a happy sound of approval.

"Alright, you made me get into these clothes. Now you can take me out of them." Draco turned to Harry with his amused smile.

"Oh so that's what it was about." Harry chuckled. He leaned forward to kiss Draco, grabbing a handful of his shirt so Harry could just rip it off.

Draco stepped away, shaking off Harry's hand. "No kissing, just undressing." He ordered.

Harry clicked his tongue but didn't argue. He unbuttoned Draco's cuffs, and then started down his shirt.

"You're smirking even more than usual." Harry remarked, unfastening Draco's belt.

"I'm enjoying this. You're being unusually obedient." Draco smiled wider.

He'd stripped Draco many times of course, but usually when there was some degree of kissing or loving caresses. It seemed odd to be undressing him dispassionately, but it was also nice somehow, as if he was really showing his care for the other man, but more odd than anything.

It was about the time he dropped to his knee to take off Draco's socks and shoes that Harry almost lost his cool and tossed Draco in the bath, still more than half clothed. One look up at Draco's face made him stop though. The blonde was looking down at him almost tenderly, clearly he was more affected by the simple act of undressing than Harry was.

Reminding himself to be good, he carefully stripped Draco down of all his clothes. By the time he stood, the tender look was gone, replaced with his customary smirk.

"Now you can strip yourself." Draco ordered. He turned and grabbed a few hairpins from his shelf and neatly tied his hair into a side bun. There was something wonderfully sensual about watching Draco put up his hair. Maybe it was just the heady bath perfume going to Harry's brain though.

Harry quickly shucked his clothes, nearly toppling over in his eagerness to get into the bath.

Draco turned off the water and sank into the water with a delighted sigh. Leaning against the back of the tub, he watched Harry and chuckled when he nearly fell.

"Come here, you." He beckoned with a fond look.

Though Draco had held Harry many times, because hey, Harry liked a good cuddle as much as anyone, usually in the bath it seemed to be the opposite. Probably because they only got in the giant tub to mess around. Sitting down between Draco's legs, Harry leaned back against the blonde's smooth chest.

The steam from the water fogged his glasses however. Draco chuckled and took Harry's glasses, setting them somewhere. Without his glasses, there was nothing to do but to relax against Draco.

After a minute of quiet relaxation, Draco moved some, grabbing something off a nearby table.

"Just the sponge." Draco said softly, knowing Harry could be jumpy without his glasses.

Draco wet the sponge in the water and started slowly rubbing it over Harry's whole body.

"If you ever," Draco said seriously as he softly cleaned between Harry's legs, "tell anyone I cried at the opera, I am going to remove this."

"Way to keep the tender mood going Dray, threaten me with dismemberment." Harry chuckled.

Draco chuckled and started on washing Harry's arms, "Well I didn't want your little soldier to get excited while I cleaned it, so it was really a threat to keep the sweet mood and not let your body spoil it."

Harry prickled at the word 'little' but he was laughing too hard to object. "That would only make sense to you." He teased.

The blonde shrugged, "It worked so I'm satisfied."

After a little maneuvering, Harry had been thoroughly cleaned from his ears down. He blamed the hot bath water for the fact that he was red all over when they were done.

"You can drain the water now." Draco passed Harry back his glasses.

The towels were kept warm by an enchanted towel rack that Hermione had persuaded Harry into buying. Normally the luxury simply felt silly, but right now, Harry was happy when Draco wrapped a warm towel around Harry's body. Draco smiled at him, patting Harry dry a little before grabbing a towel for himself.

"This way." Draco tugged Harry's towel and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Where are we heading now? The kitchen? The attic?" So far, he hadn't been able to anticipate any of Draco's moves.

"When are you going to accept you just need to go along with everything I say?" Draco teased.

"Never. I'm pretty sure that just following along blindly will be something I'll never learn."

"Too bad." Draco clicked his tongue. "Give me your towel and get on the bed." Draco held his hand out.

"Hey, if you are going to hang that in the bathroom grab our dress clothes please."

"Since when do you care about leaving a mess laying around?"

"I paid a lot for those clothes, just bring them in here and throw them over a chair." Harry shrugged, hoping it sounded convincing enough.

Draco gave him a little look but didn't argue. Harry pulled back the blankets and sheet, laying down on his comfortable linens. When Draco came back, he was comically holding the clothes at arm's length, making a face at them.

"Even if you didn't like it, you looked damn good in that suit." Harry chuckled.

"Of course I looked good." Draco scoffed, "It's what I do." He laid the clothes over the chaise lounge.

Harry had to admit as Draco strutted around butt naked, that yes, looking good did come naturally to the blonde. He could probably wear a flour sack and make it look good. Sitting up so he could enjoy the view better, Harry smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Just thinking that next time I take you out I'll get you one of the Wesley hand-me-downs and see how good you can look in that." He teased.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Please, we now have laws protecting people from cruel and unusual punishments." He sat in front of Harry and put his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry brushed his hand over the short side of Draco's hair since the rest was still up in a bun. "I'm teasing of course. Because Fleur already destroyed the worst of everything."

"Terrible." Draco muttered before finally kissing Harry.

The first touch of their lips put fire in Harry's veins. How he'd held back from kissing Draco nearly all evening suddenly became a mystery. There was the fruity note of the red wine Draco had been drinking on his tongue. All the lust Harry been restraining suddenly rushed to the surface, demanding to claim the beautiful man in front of him. Harry put his hands on Draco's narrow waist and leaned forward, trying to push the blonde down.

Draco chuckled, "I don't think so." He moved his hands to Harry's shoulders and gave him a firm push back onto the bed.

Harry laid back with a chuckle, "Well you can't blame a guy for trying."

Draco laughed, "Of course I can. Tonight you're mine, Potter." He leaned over Harry, kissing him senseless.

"Dray, please no long foreplay." Harry whined a little. Draco could spend the whole night just messing around and it drove Harry insane, usually in the best way.

"Didn't I just say you're mine? I get to choose." Draco smirked before kissing and sucking his way down Harry's neck.

"Do foreplay after." Harry wiggled his hips impatiently.

"You're impossible." Draco licked one of Harry's nipples.

Harry retaliated by rocking his hips more desperately against Draco's body, "It's been so long. I just want you." Harry said, a faint blush reaching his cheeks.

With a defeated sigh, Draco leaned over and grabbed a little purple jar from off the nightstand.

Harry didn't have any hesitation about bending his knees and spreading his legs for the blonde. With a smile, Draco kissed the inside of Harry's knee.

He watched Draco dip his fingers in the lube that Draco had made just for the two of them. Using his slick fingers, Draco first teased Harry's already hardening penis before dipping lower. Sliding around the outside of Harry's hole for a moment, Draco teased the sensitive muscle. Harry's breath hitched and he reminded himself to just relax.

The first finger to enter him made Harry even more eager, his spread his legs wider, and smile up at his lover.

"Always reluctant to bottom, but you really love it. You never change, Harry." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's knee again.

"Shut up." Harry said with a faint blush, "And put a second finger in me already." He demanded.

Laughing at Harry's attitude, Draco added two more fingers, stretching Harry wide. That was more than enough for Harry's spine to bow, his hips rocking against Draco's fingers. When Draco spread some more of the lube inside of him, Harry balled up his fists in the sheets.

With a little growl of satisfaction, Draco withdrew his fingers. He carefully withdrew the couple of pins holding his hair up. Harry moaned while watching Draco shake his beautiful hair free.

The blonde smirked, noticing Harry's reaction. "Roll over, Harry." He ordered.

Grumbling a little, Harry did as he was ordered, "I was enjoying the view."

Draco leaned over Harry's back, his hair sliding along Harry's skin. Goosebumps rose up all over Harry at the erotic feeling.

"Still want to be on your back?" Draco teased, he knew perfectly how much his hair was turning Harry on.

"Never mind." Harry muttered, pulling a pillow under himself to hold.

"That's what I thought." Draco laughed, biting Harry's shoulder.

Shivering happily under him, Harry pushed his butt up, rubbing it against a hard Draco.

Draco swatted Harry's butt with a chuckle. However, he didn't keep Harry waiting any longer before lining himself up and sinking into Harry's ass.

Harry moaned happily, it may have been a while but his body remembered every inch of Draco inside him. In one smooth motion, Draco had fully sheathed himself deep inside Harry. The blonde set his favorite rhythm, long and short thrusts alternating with some grinding inside. Harry moved his hips with Draco, meeting him at every movement. Whenever Draco moved, his hair slid along Harry's back, making Harry's fingers and toes curl in delight.

"Harder." Harry pleaded.

With a dangerous laugh that made the hairs on Harry's arms raise, Draco obliged him. Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's hair, pulling on it while he started slamming his hips into Harry.

Screaming Draco's name, Harry felt an amazing orgasm building. Every thrust rubbed against his sweet spot, making him see stars.

A wordless cry preceded Harry hitting his peak. He came hard, his vision going white as he abandoned himself to his pleasure. Cursing, Draco came just after him, filling Harry with his seed.

Harry laid boneless on the bed, his glasses slipping down around his nose. Distantly, he felt Draco pull out and gently roll him over on his back, sliding his glasses back into place. However, Harry was still in heaven, not really aware of anything just yet.

The blonde chuckled and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. Tenderly, he traced Harry's face, laying on his front and propped up on his elbows, his cool fingertips gently caressing Harry.

"That was amazing." Harry finally said, opening his eyes and smiling at Draco.

"I know." Draco chuckled. "As soon as you recover I'm going to really do a number on you." He promised.

Harry shivered and grinned in anticipation. This is exactly why he didn't bottom often, he liked it rough and Draco was more than happy to meet that desire.

"I'm a little surprised though," Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck.

"Oh?" Harry arched his neck to Draco so he had better access.

"Well you've been talking about Valentine's Day for weeks. I was half thinking you might go over the top. I'm impressed you held back."

"Over the top?" Harry chuckled a little guiltily, "Like what?"

Draco hummed thoughtfully, kissing Harry's shoulder, "Oh like tandem broomstick riding, roses on the bed, or feeding each other fondue, insisting move in together, or some other cliché. Even maybe something really crazy like getting a dog or proposing." Draco laughed, but his ears turned red and he looked away.

"Pants." Harry pointed.

"What about them?" Draco looked over his shoulder at the clothes he'd brought in.

"I forgot to give you your gift."

Draco raised his brow but he got up and grabbed Harry's pants.

Carefully, Harry sat up, smiling at Draco.

Passing the pants over to Harry, Draco climbed back on the bed. "Did I speak too soon? It's not a heart shaped box of something, right? That's a cliché I can't stand."

"Well thankfully it's not heart shaped." He passed Draco the small box from his pocket.

The blonde looked at him anxiously before accepting the box. He opened it and made a soft gasp when his blue eyes fell on the jeweled ring.

"Harry…" Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just listen to me a minute." Harry cut him off. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." He said firmly, ducking his head down until Draco made eye contact with him.

Draco had pulled back a little, his mask that he wore when afraid of showing too much falling into place.

Harry took Draco's hand and kissed it. "I love you." He repeated. "And that is not something that is going to ever change. I chased you all up and down this town three years ago, trying to get just one date out of you. Remember?"

"Yes, but…" His eyes looked bright with water and his voice shook.

"I'm not letting go or giving up, Draco. I want to marry you and live together and all that other cliché stuff you mentioned." Harry pulled the ring out of the box and held it out to Draco. "If you want to do those things with me too then tell me."

"It's not that simple…" Draco was blinking rapidly, clearly trying not to cry.

"Yes it is. All that other stuff, the world out there, you can handle it. We are great at handling it. What is important right now is that I am completely and hopelessly in love with you. And I want to know is what you want for us. Do you want to marry me?"

Finally, the tears that had been threatening spilled out of Draco's eyes. He nodded, crying and unable to speak.

Harry slid the ring onto Draco's finger and smiled. "I planned this out many times but I never thought you'd cry." He brushed Draco's hair back and kissed his forehead.

Draco chuckled, "I'm just crying because it's gold. Gold is so tacky." He complained as he brushed his tears away.

Rolling his eyes Harry rubbed his thumb over the ring on Draco's finger. "This gold just so happens to be from a snitch at Hogwarts. It was from our years. So I thought it worked."

"That is…" Draco smiled happily and shook his head, "That's so cheesy!"

Sighing a little, Harry rolled his eyes, "You're impossible to please."

"And proposing on Valentine's Day! Seriously! I just told you that is so unoriginal." Draco teased.

"Okay, give the ring back." Harry challenged, holding out his hand.

"No." Draco whined, he covered his left hand with his right and held them away from Harry. "It's mine."

Harry laughed and chased Draco's hand, "Nope, you bitched, give it back." He tackled Draco.

"Don't be rude, it's a gift for me! You can't have it back." Draco dodged Harry, trying to keep his ring finger out of reach.

"I'll get you a better one so give it back." Harry finally pinned Draco under him.

The blonde squealed and tucked his hand under his back with a grin. "Never."

"Then you'll just have to marry me." Harry smiled.

Draco's breath caught for a moment but he nodded. "I'll marry you." He promised.

Harry beamed, "Say that again!" He was delighted to hear it.

Laughing, Draco pushed Harry back and kissed him.

"I'm just lucky you make brash decisions." Draco smiled and tapped his finger on Harry's nose.

"Probably." Harry acknowledged with a smile, only to have Draco tweak his nose. "Tell me you love me." Harry asked Draco.

Draco smiled, "Of course I will." He fluffed up Harry's hair and then pushed him down on the pillows. "Later."


End file.
